An electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone or a smartphone includes a slot that receives a card-shaped electronic component (hereinafter, referred to as a “card-shaped component”) inserted and extracted by a user, such as a SIM (subscriber identity module) card, an SD card (secure digital memory card), or a microSD card.